Baryonyx (The Land Before Time)
A quartet of ''Baryonyx ''are antagonistic forces of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. The leader of the quartet is the main antagonist. The leader has a scar that goes around his mouth and all the way around the middle of his head, and is given multiple close-ups. History They are first seen not long after the Prehistoric Pals bring the Yellow Bellies named Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie into the Mysterious Beyond in search of Berry Valley. When their leader heard Loofah's loud shout, they started to move in that direction. After the gang leave Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie to find water for them, the pack got closer. They soon located the three Yellow Bellies and chased them into a canyon. The pack had them cornered, but the gang soon returned to help. The pack were buried under hundreds of rocks after the gang rolled them down the canyon, and after the Yellow Bellies performed the Yellow Belly bounce by bouncing on their big bellies, causing rocks to fall. The leader was still partly above the rocks, roaring at Littlefoot, but then the longneck knocked over huge rocks onto the sharptooth, finally burying him. The pack was temporarily defeated and buried in the pile. The pack soon escaped the next day. They soon followed the Yellow Bellies' trail, which now consisted of an entire herd of them, as well as the main characters. Throughout the next while, they continued to follow the massive trail of footprints. They later attack during the film's climax, chasing everyone. The leader at one point had Littlefoot cornered, but the little longneck simply ran under the sharptooth's legs. The pack started backing away and are soon cornered when the Yellow Belly herd sang and bounced up and down on their bellies at the same time, making a piece of the cliff break off that the pack were standing on, causing the sharpteeth to fall hundreds of feet to their deaths. Reception Though generally regarded as rather basic threats, not particularly threatening while not being extremely incompetent, they are seen by many fans of the series as extremely sympathetic; their treatment by the characters (most notably being buried alive by Littlefoot and his friends and being forced off of a very high cliff to their deaths by the Yellow Bellies) often being viewed as callous and unnecessarily cruel. Trivia *Extremely bizarrely, when the sharpteeth corner Littlefoot and co. at the edge of the cliff, all but the leader Baryonyx are erroneously depicted as Tyrannosaurus. *The number of their fingers they have varies between shots, being depicted with two fingers, and both the correct three fingers and the incorrect four fingers throughout the film. **Similarly, their thumb claws are much smaller than those of their real life counterparts, and their jaws are not as crocodile-like as those of the real animal. *In somes scenes the sharpteeth have irises, and in others, they do not. *They are the second member of the family Spinosauridae to appear in the franchise, only behind Spinosaurus ''itself in ''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. *The number of their fingers they have varies between shots, being depicted with both the correct three fingers and the incorrect four fingers throughout the film. **Similarly, their thumb claws are much smaller than those of their real life counterparts, and their jaws are not as crocodile-like as those of the real animal. *The leader is the third character in the franchise to have a scar. *Due to their treatment in the film, which has been seen as unnecessarily cruel by some fans, these Sharpteeth are considered by some to be among the most sympathetic of the Sharpteeth in the series. *They are the third, fourth, fifth and sixth Sharpteeth in the franchise to die from falling off a cliff after The Sharptooth from the original film and the Sharptooth from the eighth film. Gallery Baryonyx intro.png|The leader hears Loofah's yell Baryonyxes.jpg|The pack corners the Yellow Bellies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Land Before Time characters